


out of our heads

by searwrites (sears)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, past mention of underage fondling, sexually confident ai, small dick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sears/pseuds/searwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for anon that request momoai with momo having a small dick and ai loving it. </p>
<p>(also for someone else who requested something pertaining to that scene where momo thinks rei's cookies are from gou-- they didn't ask for anything rated, so i'll keep their name off of this filth just in case !)</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of our heads

 

Ai has never claimed to be innocent.

 

It's always just assumed. His size and stature, the softness of his voice-- people tack on what they know to fill the gaps in what they don't, and it seems that small and unassuming usually equates to innocence.

 

But that just-- it isn't the case with him.

 

Ai wouldn't consider himself particularly dirty, but there are certain things he likes. Certain things he'd had to overcome himself enough to go for, certain hurdles that required an inbuilt sense of bravery that Ai was only just learning to hold on to during his stint in high school. When Ai decided his interest in Momo was more physical than anything else, he _acted_ on it. Because he could, yes, and because he knew how to do it.

 

 

That first night had ended with Ai's fingers in Momo's mouth, and Momo coming in his pants after rutting against Ai's leg.

 

 

Ai is two years into university now, and he can safely say what he has with Momo is much more than simply physical, but it took a while to get there. Momo was his own worst enemy when it came to hooking up, keeping it casual. He nearly panicked the very first time they got completely naked together in their dorm room, Ai as a senior and he in his second year. He had to have all the lights off, and only let Ai explore his body blind in the dark.

 

It isn't like Ai didn't know the very first time they touched-- he could quite easily feel the smaller than average size of Momo's cock rubbing against his leg when he'd been eating(quite literally) out of Ai's hand.

 

Momo was only a first year, but Ai never battled with guilt for that, seeing as he didn't push Momo any further than he ventured on his own. It was after he'd made such a fuss over Rin's cookies that one time, thinking that Gou had made them. Ai, if nothing else in high school, had liked to prove himself. And proving himself to Momo meant baking a batch of the sweetest chocolate macarons he could muster.

 

"Try this," Ai had said, and instead of taking it from him like Ai had intended, he bit the cookie straight from Ai's hand. 

 

As the physical embodiment of a hurricane that Momo can sometimes be, he'd crumbled the rest of it in a mess all over Ai's palm, down his fingers. He snatched Ai's wrist, held it close to his mouth, and licked up the entire length of Ai's forefinger.

 

 

And Ai let him. It was rare for him to get what he wanted at that time. 

 

 

 

Now it's a little different-- Momo isn't quite so insecure, something that comes with age as much as it does with being in a more emotionally committed relationship for almost a year now, and Ai can be more upfront with how much he loves it.

 

 

"You close?" Momo's voice shudders out of him in heated puffs of breath, his face sheened in sweat and his nose close enough to Ai's that they brush every time he fucks into him.

 

Ai moans a little-- quiet and purposefully intimate, something only Momo has ever heard-- and wriggles his hips down and back.

 

"Mm'yeah," he says, the tail end of the word curling around a hitching whine.

 

" _God_ ," Momo gasps, and then his head drops some of its weight as he pushes into Ai more fully, his still somewhat teenage enthusiasm pushing each thrust closer toward the territory of 'desperately horny'.

 

The thing is, Ai _loves_ it like this. He loves that Momo's dick fits neatly into his hand, that he can fit the entire length of him snug into his mouth, sometimes even his balls too. Momo will tease him with fingers to begin with, and then that first push of his cock inside him doesn't hurt, ever, it only feels wet and warm and _perfect_. It's... so much better than he ever expected.

 

While Momo continues to fuck him with no break in his fervor, his heavy, panting breaths begin to get stuttered and wheezing. Momo has sweat dripping from his forehead into his hair, the ends of it tickling Ai's collarbone, and he sounds wholly consumed by the act of pleasing Ai with his body. Ai had always been told being fucked doesn't mean somebody loves you, but perhaps it's different after you peel everything back and allow someone see every part of you.

 

Ai pulls Momo's face up so he can see him better, swiping his sweaty hair off his forehead and to the side as he kisses him. He sucks Momo's lower lip into his mouth until Momo's frantic hips slow down and he begins to moan. Ai wraps his legs around Momo's waist, tilts his hips and _squeezes_ , until he can feel Momo snug up against him. Momo's erratic thrusts turn into a slow, grinding roll, and Ai moans similarly desperate into Momo's mouth, the both of them having parted just enough to breathe.

 

"This okay?" Momo says, dipping his head enough to nip at Ai's lips. "You like that?"

 

Ai tightens his legs around Momo's waist, out of his mind hot for the way Momo's dick stretches him just enough to spark every nerve-ending he thinks his body has down there, and he slides his fingers into Momo's hair as he nods frantically, gripping bunches of Momo's wild bed-headed hair as he does.

 

 

Momo drops his head again, and Ai knows he's beyond exhausted, so he flips them both over, lets Momo get settled comfortably on his back before positioning himself over him. Ai sinks down onto Momo's small cock, and it slides into him so easily, the sensation wholly enticing-- in the way he has all of Momo in him that will fit, in the way he can rest his full weight on Momo's hips and it only ever feels amazing. 

 

Momo plants his feet flat on the mattress, though he doesn't push much, lets Ai take the reigns and watches with his mouth dropped open in something like a dumb stupor. He runs his hands up Ai's belly as Ai rolls his hips on him, the contact of their thighs scorching. Ai can even feel Momo's balls shift against his skin, every inch as deep as Momo's cock will go.

 

Ai balances with a hand on Momo's ribcage and he whimpers when Momo starts thumbing his nipples, squeezing with his hands around the softer bits of Ai's chest-- though there isn't much to play with. His muscle toning has gone to shit in the last year, but Momo never seems to care very much, still lavishes Ai's nipples with an attention Ai is sure that part of him doesn't quite deserve.

 

"So cute," Momo half speaks, half moans. He arches his back so that Ai is somewhat perched on the bony peaks of his hips, and then surges up as far as he can sit under Ai's weight when Ai yelps at the sensitive sting of his nipples, all pinked and hard.

 

Momo's torso is long enough that he can lean forward, resting a gentle but guiding hand on Ai's lower back, as he kisses across Ai's chest, wet and with tongue when he pauses on Ai's nipples. 

 

It's something about the way Momo holds him that sparks the zip of heat up the base of Ai's spine-- like he's letting Ai control this, but wants bad enough to contort himself so he can touch.

 

Ai comes with one hand gripping hard at the back of Momo's hair, the other on his own dick, his ass clenching down on Momo as Momo grips hard at his sides, his back, his face pressed blindly into Ai's chest. Ai lets go of him once the sensation subsides, and then Momo is lifting Ai's hips just far enough to fuck into him with only the tip of his cock. After a few enthusiastic thrusts upwards he shouts into Ai's collar and fills up the condom he's wearing. 

 

Afterward, entirely fucked out and half beaming from it, Momo flops onto his back and squeezes his eyes shut as he stretches out like a cat, grinning like he just caught a mouse. He tilts his head to the side on their pillows while Ai wipes them off as best he can, assuming the both of them are too tired to shower right now.

 

Ai sits back on Momo's thighs once he's tossed the newly messy boxers he'd grabbed from off the floor back to where they came from, and lets himself slump a little, catching his breath. Momo slides a hand up Ai's thigh, rubs at his hip and thumbs the protruding bone there.

 

Momo bites his lip, and Ai already knows it's coming--

 

"You know, this all started with you baking me cookies," Momo says through a tilted grin, and then he smacks playfully at Ai's asscheek with swift, practiced precision. "Could use some sustenance, I'm a growing boy."

 

Ai groans, rolling his eyes in fond exasperation as he climbs off of Momo entirely. It isn't all bad, he thinks, as he watches the boyish charm practically radiate off of Momo-- the way he folds his arms beneath his head, completely comfortable being naked and on display.

 

"I'm dating a child," Ai grumbles to himself, but he goes to grab him a package of cookies anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://searsraes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
